My Immortal
by White Illusion
Summary: After Avalanche save the planet Cloud wants to be with Aeris. Yuffie tries to confort him, but he refuses to. My first songfic! Please R/R!


My Immortal

Cloud stood there looking down at Aeris's grave trying to hold back his tear. He held the first flower he brought from her. He tried to smile when he first time went on a date with her. In the gondola they shared their first kissed. Cloud just could it back anymore he began to cry.

__

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

Yuffie sat on the ground looking her materias counting them, then she stop. She heard something it sounded like.....crying? She rush toward the noise and then she stop and saw Cloud. "Cloud?" she called him. He turn around slowly and saw Yuffie. "Why Yuffie, why did she had to died." he said softly.

__

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

"Cloud....j-just think of the good times you had with h-her." She wanted to cry too. "It's too painful if I think of the go..." he couldn't continued. He left running away from Yuffie. "Cloud!!!" She screamed. "Don't go!!!!!" He ignored her and kept running.

He remember when she cried he used to wipe all her tears. When she screamed in fear he used to fight it. When she was scared he held her hand.

__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

He ran all the way to Midgar in sector 5 where the church is. He lay on the flowers thinking that Aeris was there with him right now.

Yuffie was searching for him she was worried about him. She knew he could do something terrible any second. She stop and think for a second. '_Where would Cloud be right now.....Of course the church_!' she left running towards Midgar.

__

You used to captivate me by your resonating mind

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

Cloud open his eyes and saw Aeris right before his eyes. "A-A-Aeris!" he managed to say. "Shh I'm here Cloud." She said softly as she began to stroke his blonde spiky hair.

Yuffie made to sector 5 and went inside the church, and there she saw Cloud. "Cloud!" she called out. He sat up and saw Yuffie. "Yuffie w, what are you doing here?" he said surprised. He turn around to see Aeris, but was gone....

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

"Aeris!" he called out "S-she gone.." Yuffie went over to comfort Cloud, but he shrugged her off. "She's gone , because of you." he whisper. He began to cry again. "Cloud she's not gone she is here." she said. "You just can't see her..." she bowed her head down.

__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

"Yuffie I want to see her, I want to hold her." he said between his sob. "The only way is to...." he stop and look at the door, then left running out. Just then Yuffie realized what he's going to do. She went after him. "Cloud!!!! Don't do it, please!!!!!!" she screamed

Cloud kept on running he knew she was gone, but he can feel her. He tried to forget her but he knows she's still here....here with him.

__

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But do you're still with me

I've been alone all along

Cloud ran until the edge of the cliff and looked down at the ocean. He could hear Yuffie coming, everything was happing so slow, so he close his eyes and jump....

"CLOUD!!!!!!!NO!!!!!!!!!!" Yuffie screamed out for him. She stop at the edge to look but all she saw was the ocean, she began to cry softly.

__

6 months later......

Yuffie stood there looking down at Cloud's and Aeris's grave she place a flower at each of their grave. She knee at Cloud's grave and whisper "I Love you....."

__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

A/N:_ I wrote my first songfic! I know I know it's so sad, and probably confusing. I'm not good at writing stories, so go easy with me okay. Anyways this song is by Evanescence it's call My Immortal(I think). Please R/R._


End file.
